User interfaces, including graphical user interfaces, are increasingly being used to provide a mechanism for human users to receive information from machines and systems, as well as a means to interact with those machines and systems. A graphical user interface may convey a wide variety of data to a user via one or more user interface elements. In some contexts, the machines and systems may include computing devices and systems such as stand alone and/or networked computers. In some other contexts, a graphical user interface may be newly coupled to machines and systems such a tools, appliances, and devices previously not typically known to incorporate graphical user interfaces.
In some instances, a particular data element or set of data relevant to a user of, for example, a software application or service having a user interface may not be readily visible or clearly highlighted in a presentation of the user interface. As such, it may be beneficial to clearly, succinctly, and efficiently present information relevant to a user by a user interface.